Winning His Heart
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Hamuko Arisato has a crush on Akihiko Sanada. / My version of the advancing to the next rank for this social link. /Wink/ / AkihikoxHamuko / Features Rank 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9. / Rated T for swearing.
1. Rumor Confirmed

This is my version of Hamuko/Minako advancing through some of the ranks of the Star Social Link, featuring Akihiko Sanada! All set in first point of view of the female protagonist to add more thoughts and provide humorous points to the story.

I've only picked a few cutscenes that I found more lovey-dovey. I've avoided the beginning and where he tells her of his sister, because for those who've played the game, you wouldn't want to read it again. Also, you can just assume what happened during the other rankings, and you can predict exactly what date these chapters occur in. It's all up to you!

Anyway, no one wants to hear the author blab, so here you go - ENJOY!

Oh, and I've used the name Hamuko because I don't like making up new names and I've added Minato in the story for kicks.

* * *

**Persona 3 Portable**

**Winning His Heart**

_Rumor Confirmed (Rank 4)_

_**AkihikoxHamuko**_

* * *

It was funny how I got myself into these kinds of situations. Of course the new girl at Gekkoukan High would be at the receiving end of all the lame rumors. They weren't all lame though, some were quite interesting.

"I heard she got kicked out of her last high school in America because she seduced the principal."

"Really? I heard she seduced all her teachers, even the female ones!"

"I bet she needed the good grade and that was the only way to compensate for it. Why else would the principal give this girl such a high GPA?"

Seriously now? Me? A bisexual. Didn't know this school would be filled with gossip/drama queens. And unlike them, I don't need to "compensate" for good grades, which also makes me have a second thought: they're not using that word correctly. But, even if I do explain, the first thing they'll do is start another fucking rumor about me that would have no relevance whatsoever to my reality. Not that it mattered to me. And the principal giving me a high GPA? Puh-lease! Does the principal give the grades to the students here, cause for one adult to be teaching a whole student body with three different grade levels with different subjects is pretty incredible.

Let's come back to reality, shall we?

My grades were top because I actually study. What else do I have to do at night in a co-ed dorm? Have sex with Junpei?

OK. Erase that disgusting mental image from brain.

_Image deleted._

And never to return again.

Oh right, there is that whole Tartarus thing. Yeah, fighting black beings who mutate into evil-doers? Yeah, I still need to adjust to that... But my lovely blue-haired cousin seems to be doing just dandy with it. Why do you think he's leader most of the time? I mean sure, after two months of battling with a Naginata, one finds out that it's a _great_ way to relieve built-up stress due to unforeseen circumstances – like ignoring these insignificant rumors.

"Well, _**I **_heard that she slept with-"

"My cousin, Minato? Well, that wouldn't be a surprised, considering I've apparently slept with all the teachers at my last high school. You girls better watch out - I bite."

Giving them a big fat sneer to their surprised looks, I flipped my hair in the pathetic way that those girls would do just moments before looking down on another poor defenseless student.

I just couldn't help it. Being the new girl let yourself fit in with the crowd that you want. Too bad I migrate between groups.

The rumors only started because I began hanging out with their precious silver-haired boxer.

Yes, the silent and mysterious fighter in the school.

Tall and handsome? Check.

Passionate about getting stronger? Check.

Has a ton of fangirls? Check.

Makes girls worship the ground he walks on? Check.

Hamuko Arisato has a tiny bit of a crush on him? Marked X.

Hey, what can I say?

Well, this is my story, so it's pretty obvious what that answer is to that rhetorical question.

But I'm not like his stupid fangirls, nor am I those kinds of girls who hit boys when they like them.

If he finds the spark, he'll come after me like a normal guy should.

A fangirl would follow him, stalk him if you prefer, and wait till he finally confesses his undying love for them and runs off into the sunset while flowers are floating everywhere around them.

…

Yeah... that is SO not me.

But nothing's happened to cause such a spark, if you're wondering.

We've only hung out about … three times? Besides the Tartarus and Dorm hangouts, within school grounds, we keep our relationship to a bare minimum. Not that it's a set goal for us to avoid each other.

He has his boxing and I have my thing. On occasion, we would train together, but we're both content with our school lives now. If we want to hangout, we find each other.

Simple as that.

This one time, we were both heading to the Beef Bowl Shop, and BAM! These two feline model-wannabes appear out of nowhere in front of Akihiko. It was really quite obvious that they were trying to hangout with the boxer, but he didn't have a clue – not that I was going to protest. They practically threw themselves at his feet, but he brushed them off like nothing, not even knowing he had basically declined their 'offer' to be with them. I pretty much laughed in his face when he regretted it after we ate.

Ooo, speak of the devil.

"Isn't it the lovely Boxer of Gekkoukan High?" Akihiko Sanada smirked at my comment as he approached me in the second floor hallways. Lunch had just started. "What can I do for my oh so loveable senpai?"

Oh, teasing was part of this ordeal. Always loved to tease him. That was _my_ way of throwing hints at him.

The third year student's smirk dropped into a hesitant frown, looking around at the girls staring and back to his female-companion in the battle against evil, "Err.. I have something to ask you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you can't ask me now?"

"How about we walk back to the dorm together?"

I smirked under my breath, "Is this your way of asking me on a date, senpai? Because if I'm ever going to be asked out, I need to know date, place, time, location, and I'm also going to need your constant commitment to me."

Akihiko blushed considerably, and it made me laugh, "I dread the day that I ask you out then."

"After school it is then! Let the day of dread commence."

* * *

Akihiko and I were getting off the train when I finally couldn't take the silence between us.

What in heavens am I talking about?

Oh yes of course, the _famous_ Gekkoukan Boxer is the talkative type – at least about fitness and exercising, right?

Well, he hasn't spoken **a word** ever since I picked him up after school. It was completely reporter news. I especially wanted to like bomb him with questions when he began to fidget with the watch in his hand.

He constantly avoided my eye.

When I started a conversation, he'd make a noise and look away.

First of all, you do **not** ignore me.

Second of all, when I have a crush on someone, I _will_ make them notice me.

With Akihiko, I thought I was doing pretty good up until now since I've received the honor of actually training with him. But no, this day has to be the day of doubt.

Ugh, boys.

Our co-ed dorm was within sight when the deafening silence was gnawing on my insides. Though I really had nothing to say or ask. I mean, honestly, he's a boy. If I ask him to tell me what's the matter, all he gonna say is, "Nothing."

So what do I say?

The most obvious feeling I want to project.

"Akihiko-senpai, I'm bored."

There, plain and simple. It's out in the open.

If he cared, he'll do something about that.

"Huh...?"

At least he responded.

His eyes turned to me before they got wide as he realized how long he must've not been talking. "Oh, sorry..."

Aww! He was so cute when he looked apologetic. I just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

Hehe.

Don't look at me that way. You know you darn fangirls want to drool and squeal and all those other things to express how gushy you all are.

"Look," he started, averting his gaze from mine once again as we sat down on the dorm steps, "if yo don't want to tell me, then you don't have to."

What the fudge?

What is _he_ talking about?

Akihiko sighed hesitantly, "It's just..."

The suspense was seriously killing me. All I could do was stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

Did he finally realize my undying love for his well-being and he's come to finally crush my hopes and dreams of wanting to go steady with him throughout my high school years, being together for many years to come, and marry on a beach with the promise of everlasting love?

Oh wait; like I said – I'm not a crazed fangirl.

He finally looked up to me, wanting to see my expression I assume, "Is it true you're going out with Junpei?"

I wanted to, like, burst out laughing at that moment. But I held it in. It came out in like spurts of giggles, and he stared at me with a perplexed expression. I would be too if the guy I asked to confirm a rumor about a potential lover suddenly started laughing in my place.

"Wha-what's so funny?"

"Y-you brought me out here," giggle, "to ask me about a r-rumor?" I couldn't hold it in no more, the giggles turned into laughter.

Akihiko's cheeks turned red with embarrassment and I felt bad, but it was just too damn funny that he would be asking me such a thing. It was so ironic to me – I would think the elder wouldn't think twice about such a rumor. Especially when it was something between me and Junpei.

JUNPEI OF ALL PEOPLE!

No offense, the boy is hilarious. But... he is _so_ **not** my type - more like a best friend kind of guy.

My laughter died down after a few moments, and I turned back to the embarrassed boy with an amused grin, "He's just a friend, senpai."

"I see..." He replied, his cheeks returning to their normal color as he looked down to his hands. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again, with a slightly less enthusiastic tone, "Sorry. It was just a rumor I heard."

"Don't get the wrong idea, senpai."

Wait, why'd I say that?

"I-I see. Well anyway, I'm sorry," he apologized again. He was so cute when I teased him, with those cute annoyed or embarrassed expressions.

Oh well, can't change what I said.

Akihiko hung his head in shame, and I could tell cause he always held his head like that when he was down, "It's bad enough that I listened to a rumor, but then I confronted you about it... It was incredibly rude of me." For a second, I thought he was going to go all EMO on me. But like the Akihiko I knew, he smiled up at me and said, "If I hear anyone say that again, I'll tell them it's not true."

I laughed – how chivalrous of him. "Please do. The next time I hear someone say that, I'll teach them a thing or two about spreading rumors."

Now it was Akihiko's turn to laugh, "Well, maybe it's best to avoid giving rumors any credibility by trying to deny them."

"Aww, that's no fun, senpai," I replied, leaning against the boy. He never minded when I did it before.

I felt him rumble with chuckling again before he looked at his watch, purposely this time, "Want to get something to eat? I'll pay."

I pinched his cheeks teasingly, "Aw, what a gentleman." His cheeks turned red, but before he said anything, I completely jumped at the notion of, "Something spicy!"

"Yeah, that might be nice for a change," he agreed, nodding approvingly as he too stood up.

I noticed something different about my senpai at that moment. He looked more free, free of a burden. More happier and carefree, too. I grinned up at him gleefully as he looked down at me with that handsome smile of his.

He faced back toward the train station, looking back at me in amusement, "Shall we?"

Taking off for the station, I called out behind me with a challenging smirk, "Race ya!"

"No fair!" He laughed, chasing after me.

Just another hangout day with my favorite senpai.


	2. That Was Sweet

**Persona 3 Portable**

**Winning His Heart**

_That was Sweet (Rank 5)_

_**AkihikoxHamuko**_

* * *

"I heard that this place is popular."

I raised an eye.

My sweater-vest loving senpai who loved to exercise, ate extra-large special beef noodle bowls, lashed out any enemy in Tartarus had brought me to the last place I thought he would eat at: Iwatodai's Strip Mall's Sweet Shop.

I saw Akihiko stare around at all the pink and green and purple decorations on the windows and around the entrance, the smell of frosting and candy wafting through the open entrance, and he took a step back with a sweatdrop rolling down his face.

"A-are guys allowed to go in there...?"

One could definitely tell that this was his first time.

Anime sweatdrop insert here for me.

"I'm pretty sure they are, senpai."

"I-I see. Then..." His trained eye on the entrance with determination, "Let's go."

I suppressed my need to giggle as we both walked in, me leading.

I had been in this particular shop a few times before with Fuuka and Yukari, instantly finding my favorite on display in the cool chest.

I walked up to the counter, getting my wallet out, "One slice of cookie dough pie, please. What do you want, senpai?"

"Uh, whatever you're having..." He responded, looking around the place with a slight skeptical expression. I assumed he was looking for a comfortable looking area to sit... though it shouldn't have been hard – the place was practically empty save for a few customers.

"Okay.. make that two, please."

Paying for the slices and grabbing the two plates, I turned around and found him sitting near the back, staring back at me. I grinned.

What?

I can't pay?

Who the hell said?

He's paid for my noodles the last couple of weeks; I think I can spare a few yen.

Get off my back, woman!

"One slice of delicious, luscious, delectable, scrumptious, yummy cookie dough pie, containing lots of sugar and... a whole bunch of heavenly ingredients!" I announced, placing the plate in front of him. "A personal favorite of mine, and I definitely recommend it. Even Yukari and Fuuka loved it – though, they'd probably like anything with chocolate."

Akihiko merely stared at the sugary dessert, slowly grabbing his fork. "...Thanks." He narrowed his eyes at the swirly whipped cream on top as I dug into my slice.

Want me to skip ahead?

No? Well, I'm going to anyway.

As we walked out of the shop, I could practically hear Akihiko sucking at his own tongue, trying to rid his mouth of the sugary taste.

"That was... rather sweet." I laughed; he heard, "Oh... I mean, I don't hate having sweets...! But I don't have them that often, so I was surprised at how sugary it was."

I laughed at how he was trying to cover himself up. It was hilarious; and those blushing cheeks were just adorable on him. "It's alright, senpai, I understand."

"I just heard that... girls like eating sweet things, so..."

Aww, he was thinking of me – he's so sweet.

"Still... it was like having a lump of pure sugar in my mouth..."

"Really? I didn't notice – it was just plain yummy to me," I responded with a grin, looking up at him innocently.

He shook his head at me as if scolding at me, but he smiled nonetheless and pointed down the aisle. "Still hungry? Want to get some real food?"

"Like the Beef Bowl Shop?"

Akihiko laughed, "You bet."

"Oh! Akihiko-senpai~!"

Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Scream. In. Frustration.

When did these girls ever give up!

Remember those girls that annoyed me and Akihiko last time? The ones who practically threw themselves at him but he basically rejected them and walked past them?

The model-wannabes?

Oh, I thought that would jog your memory.

Well, they're back – as fake and caked with make up as they could put on themselves.

"Omigosh, I'm, like, so jazzed to run into you here again."

'Jazzed'?

W.T.F.

Where were we? In the Valleys?

This time, the one with buns spoke to him, "Say, why're you here with Junpei's girlfriend?" She finally glared at me, going all up in my face with that stupid, idiotic, ridiculous head swing that girls do, "Like, stop stealing all the single guys when you've already got one for yourself!"

I will rephrase what I said earlier.

Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. BEAT THE GIRL WITH THE INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!

"First of all," I said, walking up to her, "**this**," snapping my fingers and spinning my head, "is how you do the head thing." Her eyes narrowed at me, "That's right, I went there. Second of all, I am **not** Junpei's girlfriend, and I never _was._ Last but not least, I am not stealing _anyone_, and especially not Akihiko because he was never anyone's – neither **either** of yours – to begin with."

For a moment, the girls expressions were completely shocked. Jaws dropped to the floor in surprise, but eyes burning with the utmost hatred.

"Akihiko-senpai!" One of the girls called, grabbing a hold of one of his sleeves, "Can you believe her? You are so out of her league! You should hang out with us instead." Ugh, she was pouting like a puppy.

So annoying.

With disinterested eyes, Akihiko made the girl let go of his sleeve, "As you can see, I'm here with Hamuko right now. We'll have to talk some other time."

More like NEVER.

"Let's go, Hamuko."

"Huh? Hey-!"

And before I could yell another insult at them, Akihiko had somehow cupped hands with me and pulled me along toward the train station, leaving the two model-wannabes to be stunned on the spot. I didn't mind though.

I was thoroughly satisfied.

Dude! My crush had held hands with me, openly rejected two girls at the same time, and is _still_ holding my hand as we got onto the train.

That's it – I'm dreaming.

* * *

"...Oh, sorry. Did I hurt your hand?"

I shook my head as his hand slowly slipped from my fingers... the warmth was gone.

I'm back in reality now. Oh look, we're back at the dorms already.

"Sorry about what happened back there." Akihiko sighed as he took a seat on the steps to the dorm, me following suit.

"Don't apologize, senpai – it's not your fault."

"...I'm glad to hear you say that. All this talk about me showing off and taking someone else's girlfriend... There are people in my class saying things about me, too..."

We talked awhile about how rumors were being spread around us, how we've been denying it all and trying to tell them the truth, but all they were concerned about was the gossip, not the truth.

"...I had fun today, though." Akihiko admitted, smiling at me.

My heart fluttered and I gave him a warm smile, "Me, too."

"It's nice to have sweet things once in a while. Say, aren't you in the cooking club?"

An image of me trying to teach Fuuka how to properly make cookies and fries flashed into my mind before I slowly nodded, smiling at the memories of cooking. "I am – even though it's Fuuka's club really, I've been helping her with cooking."

"Maybe you could make me something sweet sometime. Like..." He thought for a moment, "Pancakes sound good."

I titled my head at him, "Pancakes?"

"...I like them." Noting my curious expression, he laughed and continued, "Does that seem like the kind of food I wouldn't like?"

"Just a little surprising, is all," I replied, grinning at him. "I'll make apple pancakes, then, just for you."

Fuuka's gonna get a kick out of this recipe.


	3. Worrying Over Noodles

**Persona 3 Portable**

**Winning His Heart**

_Worrying Over Noodles (Rank 7)_

_**AkihikoxHamuko**_

* * *

Man... my body aches all over. Tartarus last night was a killer. Minato decided it was time to do in all-out mission into the big huge doors, the ones that lead into an entirely new dungeon that we have never been in before. It was... horrible.

We didn't know that after the second floor, there'd be no way for us to exit. Good thing we had practically the whole team out there or we would've all collapsed. Fuuka was a huge help as well. Boys and girls split up into teams, trying to find ways to get out on each floor until we finally found a teleporter on the ninth... no tenth floor.

Geez, I can't even count anymore.

Note to self: Lead Tartarus groups from now on.

I'm glad that Akihiko was the gentleman type – he had brought me to Hagakure for another round of ramen. Perfect after a whole night of extremely hard boss-killing.

But... he's been quiet the whole time... which set me on edge a bit.

I guess he wanted to enjoy his ramen quietly? Some boys did like that.

"How are you?"

Never mind. Wait, what?

"...Physically, I mean."

Oh. That makes more sense.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm alright."

Slurp. Slurp. Chew. Swallow.

I noticed he looked trouble, and I set my chopsticks down to face him, body and head. His grip on his chopsticks tightened when he saw my movement, refusing to look at me. "It's just that..." He closed his eyes, I could see, in frustration, "When I watch you fight... I get... I don't know. I feel... angry."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Angry?

Was he jealous or something?

I'm confused.

"I'm... sorry?" I said blankly, blinking at him.

Taken aback by the apology, he turned to me, "Oh, no... I didn't really mean it that way..."

Now I'm even more confused. And I think he is too, cause he's scratching his head – I don't think he's itchy.

"It's not so much that I get angry," he admitted, dropping his chopsticks, "but I get irritated."

So... he is jealous?

"No, that's not it, either." Akihiko spoke again, shaking his head in vexation. Finally, he gave a long sigh and confessed, "I guess... I get nervous."

Nervous? Was he... worried about me?

"Do I seem unreliable, or something?"

He chuckled a bit that notion and shook his head, his voice soft, "You're really doing a great job."

I frowned... I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Is..." As if a cat had caught his tongue, I heard him give a loud gulp while staring at his soup, "Is there anyway way... that you can avoid having to fight?"

I blinked.

I have no idea what's going on anymore.

Is he telling me not to fight anymore?

I guess he noted my silence and he realized what he had just asked, "Oh... Never mind, sorry. Forget what I just said." Closing his eyes, he looked to the ceiling helplessly. "I mean, you're trying the hardest out of all of us. I shouldn't have said that to you."

I placed a comforting hand on his, the one that had been clenched on the counter and I asked him softly, straight out, "What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything."

Akihiko sighs once more, turning his eyes to my hand on his. "...Sorry. I'm confused, myself..." He lifted the hand that I had mine on, gradually placing it on top of mine, lightly gripping it. "What am I saying? Deep down... I know why I don't want you to be fighting..."

"Can you tell me, then? I'm lost right now," I asked him, facing my palm upward so I could be cupping his own.

I know: why am I holding his hand openly when I've never expressed my feelings toward him?

The answer: … I don't know.

It just felt right... neither of us were complaining.

It felt nice, actually. To just be able to hold his hand without feeling awkward. It just felt like, he needed something to hold onto to get his head straight, to feel reassured that he can say anything.

He sighed again, but this time, I saw a reddish color form against the normally pale color of his skin. "It's just that... I'm worried about you."

Now it was my turn to have my cheeks to a reddish color.

Was that a confession of his undying love for me?

Probably not.

But I'll take it!

I smiled wide, and he saw.

His cheeks became redder than before and he quickly turned to his unattended ramen. "C'mon... Eat. Eat up."

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp.

I giggled. Could he get any cuter?


	4. Urge to Squeal

**Persona 3 Portable**

**Winning His Heart**

_Urge to Squeal (Rank 9)_

_**AkihikoxHamuko**_

* * *

Ah, another day, another _school _day, another **uneventful** day. Maybe we should go explore Tartarus today – I should find Minato.

Or maybe I should stay in my seat.

Why do I say that?

My favorite Boxer just walked into my classroom – I could tell because all the females in the classroom suddenly squealed and sighed dreamily. I simply rolled my eyes and waved at the approaching boy, mentally sneering at the girls who glared at me in jealousy.

This was rare. I usually found him in the hallway, or he found me at lunch.

"Hey Hamuko," he greeted. I noticed something was up when I saw him have a serious expression... or was it a look of perplexity? He did have that look sometimes. "You busy?"

"Nope – I'm bored as a game board," I told him, grinning up at him. He chuckled a bit at my joke and I was glad to see his expression change, even if it was a quick. "Why? Something up?"

"Kind of..." He started, looking away. Noticing all the girls staring at him, he leaned on each foot uncomfortably before asking quietly, "Can you come with me?"

I raised an eye – this was new. Was this the time to assume that he was going to ask me out on a date in private?

"Uhm... sure? Where are we going?"

Probably not.

* * *

I am on the roof – the roof of the school. Curse my slight fear of heights as I walked through the exit. Though, I did love the sight of the city.

Oh! Why am I up here?

…

Beats me.

Akihiko brought me up here.

Don't look at me like that.

Seriously! I don't know why I'm up here! He just-!

"There's no one here..."

Uh... Was this done purposely? I'm questioning Akihiko's intentions of bringing me here now... No, this shy boy wouldn't do anything like that. I think...

Oh boy, wipe out dirty thoughts.

_Image of Akihiko Sanada shirtless cannot be deleted._

Damn it.

"That's a pity," Akihiko softly smiled, looking out into the horizons of the city, "since the wind is so nice right now."

I didn't even notice the breeze, but he was right. I wasn't wearing my jacket right now because it was still nearing the end of summer. The breeze made my hair flow slightly in the wind, brushing against my neck as I walked next to Akihiko, staring out over the roof. "Do you come here often?"

Akihiko's smile lowered slightly into a frown, his shoulders tensing up slightly, "No, not so much lately."

He was quiet for awhile... I knew he wanted to talk. Like he did when I followed him to the shrine where he told me about his little sister. He had that pensive expression, making me clear any incoherent and fangirlish thoughts from my brain, allowing me to listen to the boy with all my undivided attention.

"Shinji used to come up here when he skipped his classes."

Oh that's right... his best friend, one of our strong fighters, was still in a coma in the hospital.

"He'd fall asleep, so I'd come here when my club activities were over to get him."

"Makes me wonder if he slept 8 hours a day," I joked, wanting to lighten the mood.

He laughed. Success.

"You can see out into the distance from here... It's so far that my eyes hurt just trying to see it all." He squinted his eyes slightly, and I laughed, trying to do the same. He took another moment before continuing, "Do you remember the stuff I told you about my sister?"

I nodded, turning to him slightly. He had told me a few days ago of how he lost his sister. How he felt, how he wished he could've been stronger, how he wishes he could get stronger now. How she never met his parents, or had any friends, or had any toys. He regretted so many things with her. I tried my best to comfort him, but there was only so much a girl could do for a guy in grief.

At one point... he started saying how he might've gotten and me and her overlapped.

When I think about it, the time he was saying how he didn't want me to fight... that does make sense. But that made me upset a little when I thought more into it. Because, if he get me and his little sister overlapped... that would mean that he only saw me as... a sister... a friend.

The thought totally crushes my hopes.

But before he could elaborate more on his thoughts, he ended it right then and there, leaving me completely hanging. I was mentally crying.

Nonetheless, I showed him a smile, "I wish I could've met her."

Akihiko sighed solemnly, his eyes showing a forlorn feeling that he showed whenever he spoke about his sister before to me. "I'm tired of losing what's important. I thought it would be better not to let things get too important than to risk losing them..." I nodded slowly. I understood what he was going through. "But lately, I don't think so..."

He suddenly looked toward me.

His brown eyes are, like, piercing through my own red ones. I don't know how to tell you how I felt, under his gaze, but I could feel my own cheeks reddening.

One could only assume what he'll say next.

"If I want to avoid that feeling... I have to work to protect what's precious to me, and that means _everything_ precious... including you."

Okay, now one can take a glimpse at me and tell me I have rosy cheeks. Honestly, a giddy feeling erupted within me and the girlish feeling of wanting to squeal and jump in ecstasy was being shoved back within the depths of my being – but I couldn't hide the smile that began to form on my face.

My guess on his strange behavior at the Beef Bowl place has been confirmed – he was worried about me fighting in Tartarus.

He saw my smile and I saw one form on his as he released a tiny laugh, looking down at his fidgety hands. Another moment passed between us, awkward or relieving, we both stood there, me staring at him while he stared at his hands.

When he finally looked up at me though, he had this kind of … frustrating expression. My smile turned into a confused frown, and it made me question if he read my mind about the fan girl feeling. But then I've seen this expression before, and I think he was just trying to tell me something. Being the impatient kind of person I am with people trying to confess something, I told the boy, "Tell me what you need to say. Are you angry or something?"

His eyes widened at that notion, and his expression instantly changed from frustrated to apologetic, "What? O-Of course not!" He was completely flustered at this point, and I wanted to laugh at him in amusement. He was so cute when he was nervous, stumbling over his words, cheeks a reddish shade. "Um.. so...!"

I swayed from side to side, waiting for him to continue as I tried to reassure him with a smile to go on.

"It's really strange... I really liked hanging out together."

Wait a minute... liked?

"I used to anyway..."

'Used to'? I frowned.

"What about now?"

What did I do wrong?

Akihiko bit his lip. "But now... I feel all tense and on edge... It's the weirdest thing..."

I seriously could not hold in my laughter much longer. I'm not an oblivious kind of person, and I'm not that kind of girl to wait for the guy to fully spill out his guts to the girl. Most of the time, they don't express their feelings verbally anyway.

Besides, I'm not dumb.

And I could only assume Akihiko has never done anything like this before.

"You're in love, senpai. I'm hoping with me," I told him, my cheeks extremely red but the grin ever so apparent on my face.

"L-love...?" He was surprised to say the least, and it almost made me regret what I had just said. "This is love...? Huh..."

I couldn't resist. I grabbed a hold of his hands, caressing it lightly with my own as he stared at the gesture.

When he finally realized that something had been let out, he exclaimed in surprise, "Oh!" With a grin and reddened cheeks, he said, "It already slipped out, but... I'd... like to know how you feel." My grin, if it could be any wider, it widened ten-fold as I made one of my hands hold one of his. He took a big breath before saying, kind of as an outburst in a way, but still made me giggle nonetheless, "Will you be my girl?"

At that moment, any thoughts of me thinking he thought of me as a friend was totally obliterated from my head.

Holding down the need to yell and scream out in happiness, I replied with a big fat smile on my face, "Yes, I'd love to be your girl."

"Really!"

At that moment, I was suddenly being enclosed by two strong arms. I laughed, smiling all the same as he let go after awhile, "Sorry, got excited for a moment."

I grinned as my cheeks reddened with a thought. "I was kind of hoping for something else to seal our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

My fingers pointed upward to my lips, patting them slightly as I stared at him with suggestive eyes.

PLEASE! If you girls were in my position, what would you want the oblivious boy to do to you?

For a moment, Akihiko was confused, and I wanted to hit him playfully before it finally hit him. "O-oh!" He blushed the color of the tomato before smiling wide, "W-well, here's to hoping for the best, right?"

I nodded happily as he leaned in closer, lowering his head toward me.

My heart completely pounding against my chest, I closed my eyes, feeling lips brush lightly against my own. I was so nervous my first kiss would be a mess... but it was... 'completely magical' as I know some girls would describe it.

I heard the door suddenly slam open, followed by the annoyingly loud voice of Junpei. "Senpai! Hamuko! Some people said you'd be... up... here..."

"What's wrong, Junpei-kun?" Fuuka, too? That means Yukari is not too far.

"Move over, Stupei! Are they there or what?"

"Oh, I found them all right!"

Did I forget to mention that one of his hands were on my cheek?

He quickly took it back, staring in shock at being caught by his underclassmen. I, on the other hand, glared daggers at the sight of Junpei, with Fuuka and Yukari standing behind him next to the door.

Feeling the intensity of my hard gaze, Fuuka slowly began to step back, "I think we should come back later..."

"Fuuka's right... We'll see you two at the dorm later!" Pushing Fuuka out the door, she yelled out behind her, "Come on, Junpei!"

I sincerely wanted to wipe off that dumb smirk off of the boy's face.

"Whoo! Go Akihiko-senpai! Teach her who's boss!"

Suddenly, he was yanked back by Yukari, slamming the door behind her.

…

…

"Well... This got awkward all of a sudden." Akihiko said, laughing slightly.

Wiping off the embarrassment from my well-being, I looked back up to the boy, leading the boy's hands around my waist, moving my hands to his neck.

He stared at me, a smile forming on his lips as he gazed in my eyes with the same fondness I held for him.

Grinning up at the boy, I asked him, "So... where were we?" Before I leaned up, meeting his lips halfway with a smile.

Okay, stop reading. This is where I leave the kiss to your imagination while I continue into my fairy-tale like reality of one of the most memorable moments of my life.

…

…

Seriously, stop continuing to read.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Even if you didn't like it, your review is always welcome. Anything to make me a better writer.

I'm still working on the lovers path of Rank 10, where Akihiko and Hamuko "spend a long time together." And I think I know what some of you perverted girls/guys are hoping for, and you'll get it as soon as I can!

But I know some of you can't wait for it, so I've created another lemon with a time lapse after this event. To when, you ask?

To the awesome and lovely Kyoto trip!

Remember when the girls caught the guys in the Hot Springs?

Let's say I added a twist. Check it out for you perverted readers out there! You know who you are! Just check on my account, and BAM! You've got lemony goodness!


End file.
